Hearts In Arms
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Logan loves Kendall. Kendall loves Logan. But Logan almost does something that he might regret forever. What if he does it again. Rated M for adult situations, language,and self harm.


Authors note:

Hey! This is my first GayFic so please bare with me. And Read And Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!

* * *

Heart In Arms

Logan was finnaly going to tell him. That he loved him. That he wanted to be with him. That he couldn't breath when ever he touched his sleeve. He wanted Kendall to have him. The that Kendall touched him in his dreams, he wanted him to that in reality. But Kendall was strate. How could he love Logan? How....

Logan walked through the halls when he over heard Kendall, Carlos, and James talking about him.

"Have you guys noticed how Logans been acting latley?" Carlos asked the trio. They were playing Candy Land on the living room floor. Kendall moved his peice and spoke.

"Well yeah, but what do you thinks wrong with him?" He asked. They thought for a second, and then James got an answer.

"Mabey he's in love!" James squled. He got that bright look on his face that made you want to do the following:

Lock the doors.

Close the windows.

Find the kids.

Watch the weather cause Hurricane James is on it's way.

"What do you mean _In love_?" Kendall asked. Logan felt his stomache flip. What if he was found out?

"Hey," Carlos said nudging Kendall's shoulder, "Mabey he loves you." He teased. Logan felt his heart drop. Too him, this was **no** lauhging matter.

Kendall made a confused face. "No way! He does not. Quit lying!"

"Hey mabey he does! We've seen how he acts around you. All shy and speachless and junk." James said. Logan was anchious at what Kendall would say.

"_Well_?" Aksed Carlos. He had a look of intresse on his face.

"Well what?" Kendall asked.

"Do you like him too?" James asked. Kendall and Logan started to panic. Why did this have to happen now?

"NO! N-no, I'm n-not-t g-gay!" Kendall stuttered. Logan felt his eyes tear up. His heart was being ripped from his chest. He tried his hardest to keep sobs of pain and sadness back. He failed at that. The boys had heard a soft cry come from Logan's mouth. Kendall had felt horrible, no, no words could express the guilt he was feeling.

"Logan! Are you okay?" Kendall asked in a panic. Logan felt a grasp of his hand by Kendall. Logan didn't want to hear it. He tried to pull away.

"LET ME GO!" Logan cried painfully. Sobs ripped from the back of his throat. He took away Kendall's grasp and ran too his room.

Logan plopped down on his bed. He cried for three hours strate. Why did this have to happen too him? Why? He didn't want to live with this amount of pain. His thoughts were inturupped by the knock on his door,

"Logan. Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan sobbed at the sound of that sweet voice of his.

"GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Logan screamed. He trew a pillow at the door. He heard silence between the two for a couple of minutes.

"Logan," Kendall finally spoke out, "I understand that you don't want to see me. You have evrey right too. But I just want you too know, that I'm so so sorry Logan. Please forgive me." He pleaded. Logan didn't say any thing to him. Kendall got the point. "Goodnight Logan." He wispered.

When Kendall left, Logan continued to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Logan didn't get out of bed. He ust layed there, alone, silent. He had only one solution to his problems. The ultamet sacrafice.

He wrote a letter to the band, Katie, and about where he was going that read:

Dear Family,

I'm sorry, but I can't live like this anymore. I want you guys too know that I love you all. But don't expet me to come back. Cause where I'm going, you can't come back.........Ever. Goodbye.

Love,

Logan.

As Kendall read this he paniced. He had too stop Logan from doing this. Now. He knew only one way any one could kill themselves and not be home.

Jumping from a roof.

Kendall ran to the roof of the Palm Woods to see Logan on the edge of the roof. He was leaning backwards for the kill.

Instead of feeling the air and gravity pull Logan down, he felt something holding him. Wait, not something, someone. Kendall.

"Kendall! What the hell are you doing?!" He asked. Tears were trailing out of Kendall's eyes. He was crying. For him. "Let me die, please, just let me die!"

"I won't let you do it! I love you too much! I'm sorry I made you do this! But please don't!" Kendall pleaded. He wouldn't let go of Logan. Not ever again.

Logan got down on his knees and cried in Kendall's arms. "I'm sorry Kendall. So sorry." He cried. Kendall brought up Logan's face and palced a kiss on his soft lips. Logan moaned at the contaced. He was wanting more but for right now, this was enough. What he wanted. What he needed.

"Kendall, I love you so much." He cried.

"I love you too."

* * *

Yeah, I'm awsome! READ AND REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!


End file.
